Family afternoons
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: One shot sobre una tarde en la vida de esta parejita que tanto me gusta y como lidiar con preguntas inesperadas. Sorry pero los summaries no son mi fuerte 3


Holaaa! Aquí está un pequeño oneshot de la vida de una de mis parejas preferidas =)) Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla jejeje

"Papá, ¿cómo conociste a mami?" preguntó una versión en miniatura de Sasuke Uchiha. Exceptuando los ojos, claro. Esos eran una copia exacta a los de su madre.

El niño miraba a su padre con los ojos llenos de inocente curiosidad. Mientras Sasuke, por su parte, se quedaba momentáneamente sin palabras debido a la repentina pregunta de su hijo.

"¿Y por qué ese repentino interés?" le respondió él intentando ganar algo de tiempo. Le cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero.

El pequeño tan sólo se encogió de hombros perezosamente antes de responder: "Bueno, hoy en el recreo; mis amigos han empezado a contar cómo se conocieron sus padres; quién y cómo invitó al otro. Y cuando me lo han preguntado a mí, me he dado cuenta de que nunca me lo habéis dicho..."

Sasuke sintió su corazón enternecerse ligeramente a la vista del ceño levemente fruncido de su hijo, el cual, trataba de comprender el porqué de su desinformación.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Sasuke paseó su mirada por el lugar buscando a su esposa; la cual, estaba seguro que estaría practicando su ya perfecta puntería.

La encontró lanzando y convocando un sin fin de armas de distintos tamaños y formas al desgastado árbol con una casi destrozada diana.

Sin poder evitarlo, notó las comisuras de su boca elevarse ligeramente en una sonrisa ladeada y totalmente felina.

Dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la figura de la kunoichi sin perder detalle alguno. Empezando por su expresión, totalmente concentrada en su oponente imaginario. Sus rasgos habían ido afinándose conforme pasaban los años, dejando atrás la redondez típica de la infancia. Sus labios, llenos y brillantes, siempre habían sido una gran distracción para él. Pero, sobre todo, amaba la forma en que se curvaban para darle una cálida y honesta sonrisa. Sin más pretensiones que transmitirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Además, también estaban sus ojos. Eran de un rico chocolate que te invitaban a hundirte en ellos. Y, afortunadamente, eran incapaces de esconder nada de lo que pasase por la mente de su dueña. Eran como un libro abierto a su verdadero ser. Y eso, él lo apreciaba. Estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con gente que mentía constantemente y con un sin fin de secretos. No, para él, todo eso de las miradas "misteriosas" y demás solo conseguían sacar lo peor de él.

De hecho, aún recordaba el rumor que se esparció afirmando que a él le gustaban las chicas misteriosas. Fue bastante extraño ver a Sakura y a la Yamanaka actuar de forma "misteriosa" según ellas, y extremadamente incómoda para él. Por suerte, el rumor sólo duró una semana, pero fue una muy extraña.

En su opinión, la mirada honesta de Tenten, era tan, o incluso más atrayente que las otras. Y una ventaja que tenía, era el hecho de que casi nunca podía esconderle las, en ocasiones, retorcidas maquinaciones que su cabecita ideaba para sorprenderlo y pillarlo con la guardia baja. Realmente disfrutaba viendo el gracioso mohin que sus labios formaban cada vez que la pillaba infraganti.

Dejó sus ojos y esta vez, se concentró en otra de sus más notables características; su pelo.

Siempre lo llevaba recogido en un par de redondetes que le recordaban a las orejas de un panda.

De repente; le vino a la mente la primera vez que él la vio con su pelo suelto.

FlashBack:

Los maestros del equipo 7 y el equipo Gai habían decidido hacer un entrenamiento conjunto para "enseñarles a luchar con oponentes diferentes"

Así, que allí estaban, esperando a que su sensei hiciese acto de presencia, ya que llevaban más de veinte minutos esperando.

Como era de esperar, el equipo de Gai llegó antes que Kakashi. El jounnin enfundado en una malla de tela verde demasiado ajustada, les dio los buenos días y empezó hacer una especie de monólogo sobre la juventud o algo así. La verdad era que Sasuke desconectó incapaz de seguir soportándolo.

En cambio, prefirió centrar su atención en los alumnos recién llegados. Vio al que se enfrentó contra él antes de los exámenes para Chunnin. Rock Lee, creía que era su nombre. El chico seguía llevando las mismas ropas que aquella vez, excepto por el chaleco añadido. A su lado, estaba el chico Hyuuga. Éste, seguía llevando su pelo largo atado en una coleta baja y aparentemente floja. En contraste con su compañero; él tan sólo estaba allí parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular. Sasuke supuso que había cambiado sus ropas, pero si era sincero, no era algo que le importase demasiado.

Por último, su mirada viajó hacia el miembro femenino del equipo. No recordaba su nombre ya que no creía haber llegado a hablar nunca con ella. Nada en ella llamaba la atención en especial. Era de estatura media, tal vez un poco más baja que Sakura, ojos y pelo castaño. Sus ropas no eran llamativas tampoco. Algo extraño, ya que casi todos a los que conocía, llevaban ropas llamativas e incluso chocantes. Ella, sin embargo, llevaba una simple camisa china blanca un par de tallas mayor si no se equivocaba y unos pantalones hasta las pantorrillas igualmente anchos. Parecía haber sido la única en captar la idea de pasar desapercibido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que su sensei se dignó a aparecer. Una vez los saludos estuvieron hechos, los maestros les asignaron en parejas con los del equipo contrario.

A Naruto le tocó entrenar con Lee, a él con el chico Hyuuga y a las chicas juntas. Les informaron que en cuanto derrotasen a su oponente, les avisasen para colocarlos con otro.

Así, empezaron el nuevo entrenamiento. Estuvieron por unos buenos diez minutos lanzándose golpes intentando acabar el uno con el otro. Hasta que, de repente, escuchó a Kakashi decir en voz clara y tranquila, que tenían que cambiar.

Eso, le pilló desprevenido, y al principio pensó que el dobe había ganado al chico de verde. Claro que ese pensamiento sólo le duró unos segundos antes de descartarlo. Estábamos hablando del dobe, era imposible que lo hubiese derrotado tan fácilmente. Así que, eso sólo le dejaba una posibilidad. Una de las dos chicas había perdido. Curioso por saber quien de las dos había sido, giró su cabeza para ver a una derrotada Sakura junto a la otra chica. Ella ni siquiera estaba sudando. No parecía para nada cansada o algo por el estilo.

Kakashi volvió a asignar las parejas, y esta vez, a él le tocó con la chica de los moñitos; Tenten la había llamado su compañero.

Estaba intrigado por ver qué tan buena era para haber derrotado a Sakura tan fácilmente. Ella le sonrió amigablemente a modo de saludo. Y, para su sorpresa, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la chica no batió sus pestañas de manera coqueta ni jugueteó con su pelo tontamente o le envió una mirada sugestiva o algo por el estilo. Sólo una tímida pero honesta sonrisa.

Tan rápido como los senseis dieron comienzo a los combates, la cara de la chica cambió a una de completa concentración. Le arrojó varios kunais que esquivó con relativa facilidad. Se preparó para contraatacar, pero quedó paralizado momentáneamente cuando vio el reflejo de algo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Frente a él, la chica movió discretamente sus dedos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Gracias a ese insignificante gesto, Sasuke se percató de los hilos de chakra que ella había colocado en los kunais, justo a tiempo para evitar que éstos se enrollasen alrededor de su cuello. Saltó hacia atrás en un par de fluidos movimientos mientras empezaba a hacer los símbolos necesarios para el Katon. Se posicionó y la buscó al no verla frente a él. Alzó su cabeza, para encontrarla girando sobre sí misma en el aire con gran facilidad. Apuntó, y dejó que las llamas saliesen de su boca en busca de su objetivo.

Éstas, le dieron de lleno y Sasuke se preguntó si no se habría pasado un poco. Después de todo, sólo era un entrenamiento.

Mas no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones por más tiempo, ya que las llamas empezaron a extinguirse a una velocidad antinatural. De entre ellas, pudo ver una barra, aparentemente de hierro o metal, girar obre sí misma en círculos a una velocidad de vértigo.

Justo tras la barra, estaba la chica, prácticamente intacta. Cuando volvió a posar sus pies en el suelo, notó que su ropa estaba un tanto chamuscada y que su pelo, caía suelto por su espalda. Tuvo que admitir que parecía una persona totalmente diferente con él suelto. Era ligeramente ondulado y de varios tonos castaños que las llamas restantes y el sol se encargaban de destacar.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella, los encontró entrecerrados con una mirada cargada de fiereza. De ella empezaba a emanar una aura realmente oscura que consiguió erizar los vellos de su cuello. Supuso que así era como debía sentirse Naruto cuando veía a Sakura venir hacia él con ansias asesinas.

La chica se llevó una mano a la espalda y descolgó el rollo de pergamino. Sasuke estaba petrificado, aunque no de miedo, por supuesto que no, él era un Uchiha. Sólo estaba curioso por descubrir cual sería su próximo movimiento.

Y lo descubrió, ya que cuando la chica volvió a saltar, esta vez incluso más alto que antes, Sasuke quedó momentáneamente cegado por la luz del sol tras ella. Cosa que no duró mucho, puesto que de un momento a otro, el cielo sobre él quedó oscurecido por lo que parecían un millar de armas de todos los tamaños y formas posibles.

Activó su Sharingan y se dispuso a esquivarlos cuando alguien se colocó frente a él impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno. Vio como a su alrededor, se formaba un campo en el que las armas no parecían llegar a penetrar. En el exterior escuchó el sonido de varias explosiones una seguida de la otra.

Se percató que quien había creado el escudo había sido el chico Hyuuga. Eso le hizo entrecerrar los ojos molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era para entrometerse entre él y SU contrincante?

Tras un par de minutos dentro de la barrera, el Hyuuga dejó de dar vueltas sobre su propio eje sin mostrar síntoma alguno de estar mareado.

Miró el campo a su alrededor, el cual, parecía haber sufrido el ataque de un ejército entero. Entre los árboles, sentados en las ramas estaban sus compañeros y senseis. Con caras de asombro, terror y más asombro.

Dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro del Hyuuga para ver a la chica respirando agitadamente y con casi todo su pelo escondiendo la cara. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos intentando controlar el lío que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando llegó a su lado murmuró un suave "lo lamento Neji" y siguió su camino refunfuñando algo que sonaba como " por eso odio traer el maldito pelo suelto...maldita sea..".

¿Todo eso porque le había roto las gomas del pelo? Joder, tenía que admitir que Tenten, era un espécimen...interesante.

Fin Flashback

Un par de días después había descubierto que esa era la primera vez que alguien la veía sin sus moñetes.

Rió por lo bajo al recordar lo que la chica hizo para vengarse. Realmente siempre había sido muy...creativa.

Su hijo, aún en su regazo, le miró miró confuso por su actitud. Le vio apunto de hacerle una pregunta cuando su esposa llegó a su lado.

Estaba sudorosa pero satisfecha, como siempre que terminaba un entrenamiento. Se agachó para coger a su hijo en brazos dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que el pequeño devolvió gustoso.

Por su parte, él se levantó de donde había estado y le dirigió una mirada intensas que consiguió hacerla sonrojar. Eso, era algo que le asombraba y fascinaba a partes iguales de ella. Incluso después de sus años de matrimonio, ella todavía reaccionaba como la primera vez a su cercanía.

El pensamiento, hizo que apareciera una sonrisa ladina en su cara a la vez que se acercaba todavía más a ella. Cerró los centímetros que separaban sus bocas y la beso con ternura en un principio, para luego profundizarlo más intensamente cautivado por su sabor y suavidad. Notaba su respiración acelerarse ligeramente al igual que la de ella, hasta que un molesto ruido les recordó, muy a su pesar, que no estaban solos.

Su pequeño los miraba desde los brazos de su madre con una cara asqueada y con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Le señaló con su pequeño dedo y le dijo en tono acusador "¡Puaj! Parecía que te estabas comiendo a mamá"

Ante ese comentario notó los ojos de su esposa adquirir un brillo travieso antes de decir "Esa era la idea" con su mirada clavada en él.

El niño estuvo durante unos segundos pensando en la respuesta que su madre había dado antes de encogerse de hombros al no encontrarle sentido alguno.

"Entonces, ¿me diréis cómo os conocisteis?" preguntó esperanzado a ambos. Tenten le miró confundida sin saber a qué venía la pregunta. Él le hizo un gesto restando importancia al asunto antes de contestar divertido:

"Quizá cuando seas más mayor. Por el momento puedes decirle a tus amigos que el tío Naruto fue el que nos ayudó en cierta forma, a estar donde estamos ahora"

Su hijo no pareció muy complacido por la ambigua respuesta, pero decidió no insistir más.

Mientras, Tenten y él intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

"Tendría que ser mucho más mayor antes de que le contasen su verdadera historia"

Bueno, y aquí se acaba. Espero que les gustase y si fue así o no, please, dejen un review para que lo sepa y también para saber si estuvo medianamente bien escrito jajajaja

** (se que tendría que actualizar mis otras historias pero es que este relato se coló en mi mente y no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta que lo escribiese jejeje)

Bye bye =3


End file.
